The New Witch
by SoftballWolf
Summary: Andi's cousin Rose comes to town and guess what yup she's a witch! Will she become like Emma or Maddie? You find out here! Disclaimer: I do not own EWW
1. Chapter 1

BTW: I write my stories like a script you got a problem take it somewhere else, I hope you enjoy my story! :) I do not own Every Witch Way

-At the 7; Emma, Daniel, Tony, Diego, and Mac were sitting at a table talking-

Andi: (running into the 7) Guys bad news! Really bad news!

Emma: Whats up Andi?

Andi: (Scared) My cousins coming to town!

Diego: Wait the one in Europe or Texas?

Andi: TEXAS!

(Everyone looks scared except Emma who looks confused)

Emma: What's so bad about your cousin?

Mac: Imagine Andi times a trillion!

Tony: Actually she's not that bad when she's reading!

Everyone but Emma: True!

Andi: Look she's coming!

(A girl with fair tan skin, long black hair with a blue streak, about 5'4" walks in wearing a blue dress with black wedges and a tan shoulder bag)

Girl: (squealing) ANDI! (hugs Andi) I've missed you so much! Diego, Tony, Mac, Daniel! (hugs the boys) I'm sorry I don't know you.

Emma:Oh I'm Emma Alonso I moved here earlier this year

Girl: Oh it's nice to meet you I'm Rose!

Andi: Okay Rose every year you play a new trick what is it?

Rose: Oh Andi I've grown up no more pranks I promise!

(Rose's phone starts ringing)

Rose: Oh I have to take this

(Rose walks away)

Mac: Do you think she was kidding?

Andi: Hard to tell!

Diego: Hey Daniel you're on!

Daniel: (Talking to Emma) Wish me luck!

Emma: You don't need it you'll do great!

(Daniel goes on stage and starts singing then his voice goes high pitched)

Andi: (Talking to Emma) What's going on?

Emma: I don't know I'm not doing anything!

(Andi and Emma look towards Rose and she is casting a spell; Daniel stops singing; Andi walks to Rose)

Daniel: Sorry I'll be back!

(Daniel walks of stage)

Daniel: (Talking to Emma) Did you have something to do with that?

Emma: Danny you know I love your music I would never try and ruin it!

Daniel: (Mad) Well Maddie isn't here who else could it be?

(Andi walks back pulling Rose's ear)

Andi: (Talking to Rose) Tell them!

Rose: Why it's not like they will understand!

Andi: Emma will now tell them!

Rose: Fine! I sabotaged Daniel's performance! (mumbles something inaudible)

Andi: Speak up!

Rose: Fine! I'm a witch!

Emma: (To Daniel) I told you it wasn't me but you didn't believe me!

(Emma walks out of the 7)

Daniel: Emma wait!

(10 minutes later Daniel comes back)

Diego: Well?

Daniel: She won't even talk to me!

Tony: You did accuse her of using magic on you!

Mac: (Slaps Tony in the back of the head) Not helping!

Andi: Why is your shirt wet?

Daniel: She threw water at me!

(Andi snickers)

Andi: Sorry! Um... I'm just going to check on Emma!

(Andi leaves)

Daniel: What do I do?

Tony: Since she refuses to talk to you write a letter and stuff it in her locker!

(Next day at school; in front of Emma's locker)

Daniel: You sure this will work?

Tony: Positive!

(Daniel stuffs a note in Emma's locker and him and Tony walk off; Emma and Andi walk to Emma's locker)

Andi: Come on Em can you at least try to talk to him? He didn't even show up at practice this morning!

Emma: I don't know Andi... (Emma opens her locker and finds a note and opens it)

Dear Emma

I don't know what to say

Look I'm sorry

Emma,

I messed up! I accused you for something you didn't do and I feel horrible!

I'm still new to the whole magic thing!

Please forgive me,

Daniel

(Emma smiles; Daniel walks up behind her)

Daniel: Well?

Emma: I forgive you!


	2. Chapter 2

-At Iridium High; Andi, Emma, Daniel, Diego, Mac, and Tony are eating lunch when Rose walks up behind them-  
Rose: Hey guys!  
Andi: Rose, what are you doing here?  
Rose: Oh, did your mom not tell you? I'm going to school here now! Oh and Daniel I really am sorry about that prank.  
Daniel: It's fine, as long as you promise not to do it again Rose: Maybe Andi: Rose!?  
Rose: Okay, I won't do it again Tony: Hey is that a T.A.R.D.I.S button? And a 221B Baker Street?  
Rose: Yeah! You watch Doctor Who and Sherlock?  
Tony: Well duh best T.V. shows ever!  
-Tony and Rose walk away talking about Doctor Who-  
Andi: I don't think Tony is afraid of her anymore Emma: So why are you afraid of her?  
Diego: Whenever she comes to visit she always pulls these horrible pranks that you can never be ready for!  
Daniel: She's how I discovered I was allergic to butterflies!  
Andi: Under all that brown wavy hair two little devil horns Mac: At least she's not a Panther! No that would be scary!  
-Bell Rings; Everyone rushes to class; Rose leaves a class room and 'fixes' the water fountain; After class; Emma and the gang(and Rose) are standing by the water fountain-  
Mr. Alonso: Hello Emma and Ms. Cruz I hope your not getting into trouble Andi: Which one are you talking to Mr. Alonso?  
Mr. Alonso: Ms. Rose Rose: Mr. Alonso, I've changed my ways since, last week, I no longer prank.  
-Mr. Alonso goes to get a drink of water but the water sprays his face; Rose laughs-  
Mr. Alonso: I will be expecting to see you after school for detention!  
-Mr. Alonso walks away-  
Andi: I thought you said you were done pranking!  
Rose: Yeah you guys! I didn't say anyone else, oh speaking of which 3... 2... 1 -Then Maddie came running covered in smoothie-  
Maddie: WHO DID THIS?!  
-Maddie runs to the bathroom with the Panthers behind her-  
Andi: Okay now that one was good!  
Rose: Oh and here!  
-Rose hands Andi her tool box-  
Andi: How did you get my toolbox? It was locked in my locker!  
Rose: I'm a witch, it was easy!  
-Final bell rings-  
Andi: Well you should be getting to detention!  
Rose: Huh, your kidding right? I'm not going to detention, I'm hungry, who wants pizza?  
-They walk out and head to the 7- 


End file.
